


7

by Hessefan



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayu había estado ahí siempre, a su lado, dispuesta a reír y a llorar con ella; pero Mayu un día creció.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Elfen Lied no me pertenece —no estaría haciendo un fanfic—, todo de Okamoto. Sepan que éste drabble es culpa de "Lágrimas nocturnas _" de Nakuru (Si todavía no lo leyeron, lo recomiendo)._

**Siete**

* * *

Mayu había estado ahí siempre, a su lado, dispuesta a reír y a llorar con ella. Pero Mayu un día creció —ella también— y la chica ingenua que conoció en su momento, seguía siéndolo, pero ahora llamaba la atención de otras personas.

Los chicos se le acercaban para hablarle, las chicas para invitarla a fiestas, y así, poco a poco, veía como Mayu se distanciaba de ella sin que pudiese hacer nada al respecto.

—Celos —le dijo Yuka una tarde, sonrisa mediante.

Pero Nana no sabía qué era eso llamado " _celos_ ", sólo comprendía que la hacían llorar, que la enojaban y la llenaban de sentimientos negativos. Creía, entonces, entender un poco mejor a Lucy.

Mayu se dio cuenta, la agresividad de su amiga no era usual.

—Tonta —la retó una noche, en la soledad del cuarto que compartían desde que habían decidido vivir con Kôta.

Nana bajó la vista, sus ojos se anegaron. Afuera, Wanta ladraba motivado por oír la voz de su dueña y amiga.

—Lo sabes —Mayu se incorporó para enfrentarla—; siete veces, Nana.

Ella sonrió, secándose las lágrimas nacientes.

—Siete veces… te quiero —reiteró.

Se acercó un poco más para poder depositar un tímido beso en la comisura de sus labios. Tembloroso, dubitativo, pero correspondido. Y le siguieron seis más.

Nana se arrojó sobre ella para abrazarla, emocionada. Ahora entendía lo que eran los celos, la quería para sí, como siempre había sido: a su lado, dispuesta a reír y a llorar con ella.

Mayu había crecido, pero a la par su cariño por Nana.

Nana era más que una amiga, que una hermana. Nana era su mundo, independientemente del resto de las personas que habitasen el Universo.

Mayu rió, porque a pesar de haber crecido las dos, Nana seguía siendo la misma niña que conoció.

 **Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, puede que no sea la gran cosa, pero para ser el primero y experimental me siento medianamente conforme. 300 palabras, ni una más ni una menos.


End file.
